Power beyond Power
by Cheesyweasel
Summary: What if Cedric didn't die in the GoF? And Merlin came to train Harry? Find out in Power Beyond Power.
1. Chapter 1: Merlin

A/N This is my first fic so… PLEASE DON'T KILL ME!

 **Chapter 1**

"Ok, together." Harry looked up at Cedric,"One, two, THREE!".

They both grabbed the cup and suddenly felt themselves fly off the ground and just as suddenly as they took off, they landed with a thud. They both stood up to see that they were not in fact in Hogwarts but somewhere… Very different. They looked around the graveyard, just as Harry recognized where they were. And was rewarded with pain to the face.

His scar was hurting so badly, he was in serious pain. No wait. Agony. Harry turned towards a concerned Cedric, and forced out the word, "RUN!". Cedric instantly dived behind a gravestone just as a rat-like man carrying a bundle of clothes appeared, and a horrid sound made a noise that sounded like " _Kill the spare!"_.

Just then a green light shot out of Wormtail's wand and landed were Cedric was standing just seconds before. Suddenly Cedric ran off. Harry knew that Cedric wasn't a coward, and he knew that he was just trying to find help. So Harry watched in horror as he was bound to the gravestone of Voldemort's parents and watched the events of Voldemort returning, unfold.

Then he was free from his ropes, and he reached for his wand as pain, beyond measure, rolled over him. He couldn't do anything except for wait. After what felt like years, he was free to move. Before he knew it, he was dueling with Voldemort. The man, no wait- Thing- that killed pretty much everyone he ends up in a duel with.

So Harry was very surprised when there was a thread of golden light stuck between their wands and then his parent's ghosts popping out to say hi. They were telling him to let go. Then just before he did, he saw Cedric running back.

"Come on Harry! We need to get back!", so that's how Cedric and Harry found themselves flying up yet again with their hands glued to the trophy and landed, yet again, with a thud.

They looked up and saw that they were at the beginning of the maze. After about 5 seconds silence, the crowd erupted in to cheers. But after yet another 15 seconds they started to realize something was wrong.

Of course Dumbledore was the first to notice and came running over to them.

"He's back! Voldemort is back!" Harry shouted at him. Cedric turned to Dumbledore with a grim expression and nodded.

"It's true. I didn't see all of it because I ran off to get help, but… It's true." He this so calmly that it was hard not to believe him.

"POPPY! Get these boys to the hospital wing!" Dumbledore shouted as Madame Pomfrey nodded. Any sign of his eyes ever twinkling was gone.

"No, I'm fine, it's Harry that needs to help. I heard him shouting. I think he has been hit by the Cruciatus curse… More than once." Cedric finished glumly. Madam Pomfrey shook her head furiously.

"No, no you don't you are going straight up their too. If it's true that you-know-who is back, then you definitely need medical attention. If not physically, then mentally. Come on now!" She barked in her usual nurse-like manor. Cedric got up quickly. If it meant that Harry will get treated sooner, then he is going to do whatever she wants.

Just as Poppy was conjuring up a stretcher, a man appeared in a small _poof_ of grey smoke. Just as Harry blacked out he managed to see that the man was about 22, had brown robes and that he was physically well built and had bright- almost glowing- blue eyes.

Harry could've sworn he heard the words, " _'Sup Bitches!_ " before he was swallowed by darkness.

Dumbledore turned just as he saw a man in brown robes appear out of a small _poof_ of light grey smoke.

"'Sup Bitches!" As soon as he appeared.

"Excuse me but, who are you?" Dumbledore asked the man as politely as possible.

"Oh jeez. Hang on." Dumbledore watched as the strange man walked over to Harry and waved his wand. "That's better" He then turned to Dumbledore with a slight apologetic look on his face. "Doomblay-door! How are you? Hang on, you haven't met me before have you?" Dumbledore looked like he was loosing his patience with this man. Dumbledore never looses his patience.

"Now! You have already trespassed into the grounds without invitation! So I demand to know who in the name of Merlin are you?" Dumbledore bellowed. Nobody had ever seen the famous Albus Dumbledore like this before. Everyone gasped slightly when he shouted.

"Right you are Albus. 'Tis me!" The strange man replied. _What is this man playing at? Harry has almost been killed, Voldemort is back and he is just acting like we are best friends!_ Albus Dumbledore thought. "Come on! You haven't figured it out yet? How did I managed to appear out of nowhere inside these wards? If you haven't guessed already you must at LEAST be curious? Eh? EH?"

It was true, Dumbledore was curious,"Who are you and why are you here?" He said trying to keep calm. When was the last time the great Albus Dumbledore had to _try_ and keep himself calm?

"Okay. My name is Merlin, these days I believe that I am very famous. Judging by the way you said ' _Who is the name of Merlin are you?_ ' I am guessing that I am correct. As to why I am here... Aaah, ha... Umm... I need to train Harry. So if you just let me get to him, I would like to start training him. So when the time comes, he will be ready." Dumbledore knew exactly what he meant by 'When the time comes'. After all, he was the first to hear the prophecy.

"Okay then, I will tell the elves to get his things."

"That won't be necessary. His possessions are already at my place."

" _What?_ You aren't seriously going to believe that is ACTUALLY Merlin?" Hermione butted in.

"Trust me Hermione, I am. I have many ways to prove it..." Merlin said to Hermione said as he turned in to a Pheonix, then a Dragon, then a Silvercat, a Firewolf and a Moonlion before turning back into Merlin. Hermione was more shocked that he knew her name though. She then slowly backed down.

"How long will he be gone?" Dumbledore continued like nothing happened.

"I am afraid I do not know. At my place, time travels at a third of the speed it does here. So it depends how fast Harry can learn." Merlin said as they started making their way to the hospital wing leaving the majority of the crowd still speechless.

"Okay. Well try not to be too long. I would hate to not see Harry for a decade and then cause the country to go into chaos due to Voldemort."

"I'll try Albus, I'll try. But you must remember that it depends how powerful the wizard is. The quickest it has taken me to train someone to their maximum potential was 3 years..." Dumbledore let out a breath. _That means that it will only be 1 year!_ "That is three years for your world sorry." _Shit!_

"Ah... I see. But it might be shorter for Harry though, right? Because after all, he is destined to defeat Voldemort." Merlin sighed when Albus said this.

"I don't know Albus, I really don't. But I need to see him now so we can start training really soon." Merlin said as they walked into the hospital wing and over to the bed Harry was lying at.

"I feel fine, honestly! It's weird I don't even feel a thing." Harry said, thinking it really was a bit weird, bearing in mind he was used as a test dummy for new baby Tom.

"Good, you should feel fine! I was the one that did the healing spell on you. So now get ready Harry, I'll explain everything when we get to my place." Merlin said cheerfully to him when they got to his bedside. Harry looked like he was about to ask who the strange man was, but was suddenly interrupted.

"Harry, you are going somewhere to train with Merlin here," Dumbledore gestured towards the strange man, "All will be explained soon. You won't be back for a long time, I don't know how long but it will be a while. Even longer where your going. Anyway! Is there anything you need to do before you go?" Dumbledore asked him.

"Umm... Yes actually! Can you give my winnings for the Triwizard Tournament to Fred and George Weasley. Tell them it is for the joke shop. OH! And don't tell Mr and Mrs. Weasley about it." Harry told him.

"Of course Harry. Now off you go, and I will see you in a few years." Was all Dumbledore said, before he walked away.

"A few years? What does he mean by a few ye-" Harry was interrupted by Merlin saying,

"Okay now, Hold on to my hand, this might make you feel sick. It's similar to apparition." And with that, they turned into a small puff of smoke, and then were pushed through a pipe. Not a tube, a pipe- slight difference. Or at least, that's what it felt like.

"Welcome Harry! To my home!" Harry looked around at where they appeared. They were in front of the biggest and coolest house (in the middle of nowhere) Harry had ever seen.


	2. Chapter 2: The Show Off

_A/N Hope you enjoyed the first chapter! And I hope you enjoy this one too! Please review so I know what to do (Hey that rhymes!) and ENJOY!_

 **Chapter 2**

"He's got to turn up, it's been two years!" Ron cried. Ron wasn't the only person upset about it though. Hermione was too, and Ginny... Even worse. Only a select few would have guessed that Ginny would have been the most upset, but even those few would've thought Harry's two best friends would to be just as distraught as her.

"I know you miss him Ron, we all do, but you heard Professor Dumbledore. Most people who go to train with Merlin are not seen for another five years, three years at shortest." Hermione replied, hoping beyond hope that he would be here. "We will just have to survive a bit longer." Hermione let out a tiny whimper as she said this. 

As the doors flew open, everybody shot their heads to the doors but instantly their faces fell. It was just McGonagall and the first years. She walked across the great hall with the usual stern look on her face, but ever since He disappeared, there has been a slight frown on her face. She placed down the Sorting Hat and then it burst into a song. Nobody was paying attention to it though. Or at least that's what Hermione, Ron and Ginny thought, so they were surprised when they heard several gasps at the end of the song, which means that they must have been listening.

Ron looked up confused, all he got out of that song was something about being almost sorted in to Slytherin. At the end of the song the Hat had a huge grin on its... well... face? This made Ron even more confused. He looked over at his girlfriend and sister to see that Hermione was just as confused as he was, and Ginny leaning her head on the table in a bored/tired fashion. She obviously didn't hear anything.

After the sorting Dumbledore stood up and clapped his hands. Suddenly the tables were full of a wide variety of food. About half way through the meal all the candles went out. Then four candles in the center of the hall flickered on again. Just as this happened a small puff of dark green smoke appeared in the middle of these four candles, and along with the small puff of dark green, came a figure cloaked in dark green- almost black- robes.

Dumbledore suddenly had an almost angry expression on his face as he stood up. It was common knowledge that his famous eye twinkling had disappeared along with his star pupil.

"Who are you and what do you want? You are not welcome on these grounds!" He bellowed. Anybody else would have turned on the spot and run out of the hall screaming. But the cloaked man just chuckled.

"What are you going to do Albus? Tickle me with your wand? Oh please. To me, you are just as powerful as a piece of dust in the wind." The man replied. His voice was slightly familiar, but was more... _Man-like_.

Snape, of course, was stupid enough to act first.

"How dare you insult the Headmaster!" He screamed as a ball of light shot out of his wand. The man just stood there and suddenly the ball of light disappeared. Snape of course was not happy about this, so he decided to shoot a couple more spells at the man. But like the first one, they just disappeared when they are about three meters away from the man.

"I am seriously getting bored Sniveless. You can shoot at me all you want but nothing will happen." The name 'Sniveless' Seemed to set him off. Before he could control his anger, Snape sent a red light flying towards the arrogant git. The students ,who knew what that spell was, gasped along with the whole of the staff as the Cruciatus Curse came closer and closer to the poor man. _You can't block an Unforgivable Curse_. The students and staff thought. But just as that thought popped in to their heads, the curse disappeared just like all the others.

The cloaked man just stood their like nothing happened."Bad move Snive." Just as he said that, Snape fell to the floor limp. Several people though he was dead, but the others could tell he was just stunned.

"Who... Who.. Who ARE you?" Minerva McGonagall asked. The man just smiled.

"Nice to see you again too Minerva. OH! By the way Albus your good friend has a message he wanted me to give you." Everyone looked up as they heard lightning, then a bolt shot down and hit Dumbledore's plate. Where the lightning bolt landed was a small scroll neatly tied with a red ribbon. Dumbledore picked it up, still in shock, and quickly red through. As he was doing this, the strange man looked at the Gryffindor table and smiled again. Just as he smiled he disappeared in a small puff of the same dark green smoke as earlier and reappeared sitting down next to Ginny, facing Ron and Hermione. Both Ron and Hermione had petrified looks on their faces.

Dumbledore looked up, just as he finished reading, with a huge smile on his face, and a twinkle in his eye. He looked over at the man who had started taking his cloak off. Just before the man took off his hood, Dumbledore stood up, still looking at him, and said:

"Welcome back! Harry Potter!"

Ginny looked up to see Harry take off his hood to reveal the most handsome face ever, with emerald green eyes- that were glowing. GLOWING!- and a lightning shaped scar on his forehead. Ginny managed to tear her eyes off of the hot late-teen to look at everyone's reaction.

She saw all the girls looking like they would die to be with him, and Hermione who looked at Ginny and mouthed "Fit as _fuck_!" to her. Ginny just mouthed back "I know right!".

They then both went back to staring at Harry before he said "Great to _be_ back, Albus. Great to be back."


	3. Authors notes

_Just wanted to apologize for a few things. 1: Sorry that the last chapter was so short. I wanted to make a chapter that was only about Harry's return. 2: Sorry that it has been so long since I have uploaded. I have been having exams, and have needed to revise. BUT DON'T WORRY! They are all gone. 3: Sorry about the chapter mix up. I accidentally copied the previous chapter and it, for some very strange, decided to upload._

 _That's about it. The next chapter will be up soon._


End file.
